A Siren's Call
by PandaSket
Summary: "It was neither a song nor the common call. Not heard upon the ears of a simple human to deem their fate but a more needy, whimper-like beg for his presence. He wishes I was as quaint as my cousins from the blue below, and I wish the only ruby red aspect he yearned from me were my lips." Rated M for dark themes, explicit language and later lemon;)


**A Siren's Call**

_"It was neither a song nor the common call. Not heard upon the ears of a simple human to deem their fate but a more needy, whimper-like beg for his presence. He wishes I was as quaint as my cousins from the blue below, and I wish the only ruby red aspect he yearned from me were my lips." Rated M for dark themes, explicit language and later lemon;)_

* * *

_**Prologue - BPOV**_

I was always curious as to what was lurking out there, far away from my home in the deep blue, past the sticky seaweed, above the jagged rocks and atop of the briny ocean. When I was younger, I use to swim out into the Cimmerian shade, following the glimmering spout of sunlight to the top of the ocean bed… I never got far enough to see what was there, my sisters and brothers found me hastily enough.

One day, they weren't hasty enough. I was lost in the world to them; I was gone as swift as the current that carried me. Surfacing out of my home had been exhilarating, the hot heat of the orange and yellow rays above me scorched my wet, scaly skin, which was tinted a corpse blue. I felt a buzz in my stomach and a tingle in my throat.

I yelp, and it unintentionally tumbles into a song, and soon enough hands, but larger and rugged, are heaving my body out my turquoise blanket and onto smooth, grainy sand. I gaze into eyes like mine, similar shape but various colours. I touch them, I press my lips onto their skin and they collapse around me, their bodies as ironically lively as the now eerily calm sea.

The tingle had subsided, and my stomach felt full. It was unusual at that time, as I hadn't eaten for the days I had been vanished, I must have been peckish but I was no longer. I learned eventually, these creatures – humans, were my life-source now, I was a contrast to my Mermaid siblings, a seductress killer of the sea.

My once fiery-flamed hair tinted to a mahogany dusk, my red only shone with the sun at its highest. I caught site of my reflection when drying out on a rock from the still water once, and my azure eyes were replaced with similar dusk-orbs. I felt immoral, hideous and sinful. My rounded and youthful face with plump red lips and rosy cheeks was gone along with my pink skin, indoctrinated by a heart-shaped face, a widow's peak, large eyes, a thin nose with a narrow jaw. My once favourite feature, glossy and shimmering crystal-like scales of coral-rose, amethyst, green and teal of my tail, with a duplicity of swaying, miniature pairs of fins about two inches from atop of where my tale began, hips are what humans call it, gracefully elongating down and down until drifting in two, a slit in the middle, with a rain-bow like end of my four conjoined colours, transformed into silvery-frosted, almost transparent alabaster, my fins were barely noticeable, a light ivory, hidden among the water, bar the golden tips of my tale.

My mother use to call me the Bell of the ocean, and ultimately the human-oriented name Isabella was honored to myself. I was no longer sure what my real name was; I've astray for so long.

My sobriquet is Isabella; I am neither a mermaid nor water-nymph. I am a new born Siren, not figuratively a bell of the ocean, my crucifying call dismisses the endurance of humans-alike, sacrificing their survival and soul, a mere trade of life for death to conciliate my mania, my yearning, my lust, my hunger, whatsoever you want to title it.

We absorb their soul to replenish our own, if successful with our lures, then as long as our fate will be. My prey is nearing, his quest to adjoin me evident in his pants, his splashing, he extends a damp but muscular limb to me, I abide my prolonging song as he elevates me into his embrace, and my simper being inwardly smirks as my lips caress his, the gentle whisper of his pure quintessence as it entwines with mine, and he is lifeless besides me now, his vibrating beating lulling and muffled, I close my eyes and draw in a long breath, disclosing this breath upon hearing a shuffle at the rear of me.

I peer over my shoulder; I am sat on my new-found home of frigid rocks, proximity to beige land from my none-existent heels, the waves lapping at my forefront, splashing smoothly onto my tail, emplacing the resemblance of the moonlight shining upon the open ocean, almost twins in a contradicting world.

I apprehend another noise, and I twist my upper bare and human-appearing body to see a character of golden locks, silky cream skin and lingering legs. Her body momentarily covered in a short drape reaching her thighs. She smells human, appears female, and is as enchanting as a vixen herself. Bare-footed and ruby-eyed, my soulful heart pounds.

She swipes for me, and I fearfully duck into the safety of the waters, and I defy myself to go as buried as the sea-bed, my dark hair smuggling me into safety. I daren't peek up until the sun twinkles above the turquoise mist. I swim up, my eyes stray to my rock hesitantly, I usually put my own bodies to secret myself, but my earlier prey has vanished, along with the ruby-eyed beauty…

* * *

**_Prologue - EPOV_**

The dock was quiet this time of day; a sparkling twilight of which was abandoned by all. Humans daren't near this place, for fear of the half-woman half-serpent like creatures, which reel in their bait with their beautiful voices, and possess their souls to replenish their own. I wasn't quite sure what the stories were entirely, and I didn't believe them up until…

_It was months ago, get over it. There's nothing you can do, but be thankful you're still here._ I thought to myself, over and over, but it didn't stop me coming here every night in search for the brunette beauty who stole my soul, not that I needed one anyway with the beast I was.

I was thankful to of been saved, but it wasn't the second chance of life I would've preferred. Immortality, as amazing as it sounds, is petty when you have to mimic those of the mermaid-beings to survive, to feed off of the innocent.

"Edward," A stern but soft feminine voice halts my repetitious thoughts. "Come home." She begs.

"Rose," I greet her. "How are you?"

"Edward, this has to stop," She continues, and I sigh and gaze out to the sea. "She's gone, and with good riddance."

"Not to me," I state, and it was true.

Rosalie scowls at me, her red eyes bore into my own, the gentle breeze wafting her hair like a halo round her head. "She tried to kill you, and all but succeeded if it wasn't for me."

With a frown I wander over to her and grasp her hand in my own. "We kill people, Rosalie. We not only kill them but we rip them apart, we give them a slow and painful death. Rose, I felt no pain. It was beautifully…" I snort, but continue. "Terrifying." I admit with a curt nod.

"So, you wish she had killed you? That you weren't to carry on living, be it human or Vampire?" She asks, but she doesn't give me a chance to answer. "Edward, it isn't so bad. We don't kill the innocent, we ensure they are bad, murderers alike to us, disgusting men and the useless among their society. You… you were innocent. She tried to destroy a pure soul, Edward."

I drop her hand. "I wasn't anything special, Rose. I was a high school graduate, who occasionally to fit into society did drugs, went to parties, the usual teenage life. I wasn't scoring high unless it was from the marijuana I was smoking."

Rose shakes her head, her blonde hair bobbing from her shoulders to her waist. "You were going to become a doctor, to save people. Carlisle said so."

I turn and shrug. "It was a rough draft, I don't think I can… or would of anyway, became a doctor. Heck, it was late August and I still hadn't decided which college I wanted to go to."

"You could've done well, and had a great life," She whimpers, and I knew it was because she saw her life lost just as mine. "You could have got married, started a family, and grew old surrounded by your children and theirs."

I sigh, exhausting with all of this. "Rose, why did you save me? Why did you not just leave me to die?"

Rosalie whips around, her tone sharp. "Centuries ago, when I was a little girl we'd come by similar beaches, alike these. My granddad would pay for my donkey rides, ice cream cones… you name it I got it. One day, he vanished. It wasn't until years later his corpse was found hidden among the rocks near the cliffs, the tanned boys who use to jump off of them found him, presumed he'd drowned." She took in a quick breath. "I know it was bitches like her who killed him."

I step towards her and she stiffens, and I withdraw the hand I was going to lay on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rose… I am grateful you saved me, but there was something about that girl-"

"She isn't a girl," She snaps, and then softens her voice. "I know I am not one to talk but I have never shed one drop of innocent blood, and I know she may offer a peaceful death but these men don't deserve to die at the hands of vixens like her."

I keep my mouth shut. There was no point with Rose, and though I had only been her companion for just a month, among our other _siblings_, I learnt there was no winning with her.

"Let's hunt," She suggests and vanishes completely, though I can smell her track. I comply, with one last gaze to the sea before retreating as far away from the waves and to the local town. The last sound I heard was the gentle splashing of water, and out of the corner of my eye, a flash of drenched brunette hair…

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Some readers may recognize me from Gorgeous Nightmare which I have taken down to re-write but the idea of this story popped into my head and I spent two days just writing the prologue, and I am unsure whether to continue this story as I don't really have a plan with it, but I wanted to see what some readers thought **** Please review or favorite, let me know of your ideas or any advice, both are much appreciated!**


End file.
